


Gucci小妹出生记

by MusaInsumisa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusaInsumisa/pseuds/MusaInsumisa
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 7





	Gucci小妹出生记

Gucci小妹的到来完全是个意外。

金珉奎那天突然想罗曼蒂克一下，就带李硕珉去了汽车影院。

空旷的场地只有播放电影的投屏闪烁着昏昏暗暗的光线，爱情片的主人公卿卿我我，旁边的车隔着几米已经摇上了车窗，金珉奎看得心痒痒，也想和李硕珉借着气氛赶紧腻歪一下。

就着十指相扣的姿势，金珉奎先抬起手亲了亲李硕珉的指头，婚戒戴在他的无名指，环住爱人笔直干净的指节。金珉奎有点上头，李硕珉生了一双棱角分明又秀气的手，突起的骨节对金珉奎来说就是导火线，永远最精准最先挑起他的火。

把人和椅背一起放倒，吻到肺里一丝空气都不剩了才放开，手都伸进衣服里了，金珉奎突然想起什么似的，一拍脑门儿从李硕珉身上蹿起来。

“坏了！我忘带套了！”

干柴烈火烧得正劲，李硕珉才管不了这么多，拽着金珉奎的衣领就往下扯：“肏后面，前面你帮我摸摸。”

金珉奎又不是柳下惠，何况李硕珉是他合法妻子，小穴被他一只手就玩得汁水四溢，年轻的肉体哪里经得起这种诱惑。金珉奎把持不住不说，前面得不到满足，空虚得想要更多，李硕珉也有点丢了理智，两条腿勾着金珉奎的臀朝下压。

“前面也要，别射在里面……”

虽然嘴上得令，最后还是内射了。

Gucci小妹就是这个时候来的。

两个人英年早婚，原本想多享受一阵二人世界，所以暂时没有要孩子的打算。

李硕珉把验孕棒往金珉奎胸口一拍，屁股重重地落在沙发上，一切尽在不言中。

“这就中了？”

金珉奎愣在当场，察言观色看了看老婆的表情，腆着脸朝他讨好地靠过去，“我也不知道自己精子活力这么高啊……”

呸！这话怎么听都像在炫耀自己的能力！狗男人！

李硕珉气得拿拳头砸他。

金珉奎痛得嗷嗷直叫。老婆常年举铁，膀子比胸还圆，两拳下去金珉奎只想跪地求饶。

“对不起嘛老婆，老婆别生气了！”

“你就说怎么办吧！”也不是生不生气的问题。李硕珉两手往胸口一抱，干脆坐着不动了。

金珉奎闷着个脑袋不讲话，老老实实抱着李硕珉小腿跪了两分钟，才说：“老婆，你想要我们就要，你要是不想要……就、就拿掉……”越说声音越小，越说越没底气，就着高低的姿势偷偷瞧李硕珉的脸色。

这句话也不知道触到李硕珉哪片逆鳞，他一下就上火了，黑着脸搡了金珉奎一把，怒气冲冲：“拿掉是什么意思啊？金珉奎，你的种，你不想负责吗？”

吃人的气势还没下去，一股湿气就冲上鼻腔，下一秒眼泪就啪嗒往下掉。

这挪移乾坤的360度情绪大转变着实把金珉奎吓了一跳，慌里慌张要把李硕珉搂进怀里擦眼泪，起身的时候腿都麻了，一个趔趄，狼狈地栽进沙发里。

“噢噢，老婆别哭了，别委屈，也别生气。”哄小孩一样拍拍爱人的肩膀，“我不是那个意思，之前不是说好了吗，暂时不要小孩，所以我才想、想你是不是不想要……”

“谁说我不想要了！”李硕珉哭得梨花带雨还不忘吼回去，稍稍拉开两个人的距离，气焰稍微小了点，瘪着嘴巴：“我只是还没准备好……我很害怕。”

金珉奎也学他撅起嘴巴：“才没有父母是真的准备好才要小baby的，大家都是第一次嘛！我也不是真的想你拿掉……那样会伤害老婆，我才不要呢！”他把脸往李硕珉胸口一埋，继续说，“既然小朋友来了，说明他跟我们有缘分，虽然也很想再继续二人世界，可是我也很想跟老婆有一个自己的小孩……”

男人的嘴，骗人的鬼——

当然也不全是。

李硕珉也不是真的不想要小孩。反而他很喜欢小朋友。金珉奎当然也不是。

金珉奎不打招呼就让他怀孕，他真的很委屈，还很生气。但这些都是其次，只是很小的一部分。

就是担心，怕自己还不够资格成为父母，怕自己做不好。金珉奎的话当然起到了一定的安慰作用，只是现在李硕珉的内心用惊慌失措四个字都不够形容。

“可是妈妈也是第一次跟你和姐姐见面，不是也很好地把你跟姐姐养大了吗。”金珉奎说这话的时候，很认真，很严肃，李硕珉上一次看到他这样的表情，应该是在婚礼上宣誓的时候，“妈妈真的把你们教养得很好，李硕珉世界第一好，我的老婆世界第一好，我最爱老婆了！”

快一米九的男人欢呼着挂在李硕珉身上，李硕珉真的很想提醒他，你的尾巴快摇到天上去了。

男人撒完娇又变回一本正经的样子：“老婆，你会是一个好妈妈的，相信我，我也会努力做个好爸爸。”

就这样，Gucci小妹在李硕珉肚子里住了下来。

Gucci小妹会叫Gucci，也完全是一场意外。

如果小妹长大了知道名字的由来，第一个要寻仇的人，应该是李硕珉的学长兼好朋友，权顺荣。

权顺荣问起有没有想好孩子的名字，李硕珉摸摸肚子，摇摇头：“还没想好，连小名都没想好。”

这个时候金珉奎正在整理杂物，搬了一对纸盒出来，放在玄关。

权顺荣斜眼一瞟，从层层叠叠的商标里，挑了个最奢侈最打眼的：“不如就叫Gucci吧。”末了摸摸自己的下巴，觉得很满意。

李硕珉递过去一个疑惑的眼神，杂物间的金珉奎探了个脑袋出来，一副我倒要看看你还能编出什么花来的表情。

权顺荣四仰八叉地靠在沙发上，大爷一样，开始发表演讲：“九七啊，Gucci啊，懂不懂？你俩都是97年的，多有纪念意义的名字！又华丽又金贵，多衬我们23亿金总的身份！”

杂物间传来哐啷一声巨响，金珉奎扔了手上的东西，嘴上大吼“孩子名字能起这么随便吗？”，冲出来要揍人。权顺荣双手把脸一挡，说：“小名！我说小名！”

李硕珉当即拍板：“好可爱的名字！老公，宝宝的小名就叫Gucci吧！”

孕妇最大，金珉奎被迫接受现实，迎风泪流，内心哀嚎，老婆！一孕傻三年！你怎么傻得这么彻底！

从此以后权顺荣再来金珉奎家，无一例外要吃闭门羹。金总曰：老婆已经傻了，你别再来祸害他，卸货以前谢绝见客！请回！

孕妇的情绪不稳定，作为丈夫除了要照顾孕妇的生理健康，还要照顾好孕妇的心理状态。在李硕珉突如其来的闹情绪后，哄完老婆身心俱疲的金珉奎，在心里默念妇产医生的话。随着小朋友一天天在肚子里长大，李硕珉原本就敏感的性格几乎变成了一种极端，期间还要伴随不可避免的水肿和反胃，脾气说来就来，眼泪说掉就掉。虽然这些情绪通常被金珉奎一个人接住了，但他每每看着李硕珉因为怀孕而吃力的样子，反而越来越愧疚。

好几次李硕珉还没开始发作，他就先抱着人委屈起来：“老婆，你好辛苦，我错了！”

“现在认错是不是有点晚了……？”李硕珉看着杵在怀里毛乎乎的脑袋，无语。

金珉奎的脸在李硕珉胸口贴了一会儿，突然闷闷道：“老婆……你是不是涨奶了？”

“？”

李硕珉一句死鬼还没骂出口，金珉奎的大手已经不老实地伸进宽松的睡衣里，手掌包裹住因为妊娠而变得柔软的胸部，轻轻地揉捏。

“老婆，你好香啊……”金珉奎小心翼翼地避开李硕珉的腹部，像只大狗狗一样整颗脑袋都钻进衣服里，舌头轻轻地舔舐乳肉，“有奶味。”

“发什么神经！”李硕珉吃痛，伸手想把金珉奎推开，又碍于身形笨重，不敢使力气，最后被搂着放倒在床上。

怀孕之后，好不容易练成的胸肌因为激素的影响而逐渐变得软塌塌的，即使穿着宽松的衣服，也掩盖不住微微翘起的乳尖，又加上他圆润不少的脸，怎么看怎么像个正在发育的小女孩。小朋友在肚子里一天天长大，胸部也总是胀胀的，尤其最近，到了妊娠的中后期，身体的变化一天比一天更明显，胸部的酸胀干脆变成了阵阵刺痛。

有了小朋友以来，金珉奎对李硕珉几乎是寸步不离。老婆嘴刁，为了把一日三餐都安排妥当，金珉奎直接从金小厨升级成金营养师；老婆忘性大，出门挣奶粉钱之前，金珉奎干脆把房间的每个角落都贴上了便利贴；老婆爱睡觉，金珉奎陪在旁边，打瞌睡也只是浅眠，就怕李硕珉突然抽筋自己发觉不了；老婆有小情绪了，金珉奎搂着哭得打嗝的李硕珉又劝又哄。

诸如此类。其实李硕珉都看在眼里。

明明是他一个人怀着小宝宝，金珉奎还要跟着受累。有时候情绪像决堤的洪水，他不能自控，心里有点内疚，也不觉得金珉奎就应该统统照单全收。一些难过却还能忍受的生理不适，在金珉奎顾及不到的地方，李硕珉则选择默默承受。

“老婆，胸部是不是很痛？”金珉奎的声音从衣服里传出来，瓮声瓮气的，“医生说胸部胀痛是正常的生理现象，我帮你按摩一下就好了。”

李硕珉把衣服往上一提，金珉奎拱成个鸡窝的脑壳就露出来，问：“珉奎，你累不累啊？”

“为什么突然这么问？”金珉奎疑惑，看到李硕珉有点垮下去的小脸，知道老婆又敏感过度了，“照顾老婆和小宝宝怎么会累，是因为我才让老婆这么辛苦的，而且我觉得很幸福！”他俯下身亲了亲李硕珉隆起的肚皮，抬起头来傻笑，眼睛却亮晶晶的，“我好爱老婆，也好爱小宝宝！”

“她叫Gucci。”

“嗯……Gucci……”时至今日金珉奎依然无法坦然地喊出这个名字，尽管它只是一个小名。

羞耻，完全是绕地球裸奔365圈级别的羞耻。

李硕珉突然笑起来，挪了挪屁股，找了个舒服的姿势继续躺着，双手勾住金珉奎的脖子往下一带，鼻尖触碰鼻尖，亲了亲他的嘴唇：“我也很爱，很爱很爱你。”

一切都非常顺理成章。

金珉奎埋在李硕珉胸口，舌头卷住变硬的乳粒，含进嘴巴里逗弄，一只手揉弄起另一边的胸部，饱满的乳肉从指缝里溢出来。怀孕的身体本来就敏感，李硕珉又疼又爽，抠着金珉奎的背呜呜地叫。

爱人的喘息逐渐变得粗重，不断有呜咽声从李硕珉滚动的喉结中渗出。乳尖在厮磨下变得殷红，鼻间的奶味越来越香，越来越浓，金珉奎忍不住捉起已经被舔得濡湿的乳房，张开嘴吸吮，仿佛在吞吃一块牛乳蛋糕。

呜咽变成了啜泣，胸前又痛又痒，涌动着热流，像是火烧又像是蚂蚁在爬。李硕珉的指甲深陷进金珉奎的背肌，在腰间堪堪挂住的大腿不自主地抽搐。

“啊……！”

“老婆……出奶了……”温热甘甜的液体几乎是细细地喷进了金珉奎的喉咙里，他意犹未尽地又咂了几口，另一边的奶汁全都沾在手指上，顺着指尖流进掌心，握着乳房轻轻一捏，还有更多涓涓流出。金珉奎将手上的一一舔去，干净得一滴都不落下，“好甜。”

虽然对于哺乳这件事早有心理准备，李硕珉还是感到很难为情，用胳膊挡住自己的眼睛。其实金珉奎的动作并不粗暴，虽然爱抚的节奏让他难以自持，但也极温柔——也足够色情。

一想到小朋友的第一口食粮竟然是以这样十八禁的方式被她爹给抢走了，李硕珉恨不得把胳膊肘永久钉在自己脸上。

金珉奎又亲又哄才让爱人粉扑扑的小脸重见天日，双眼雾蒙蒙的，眼角还挂着泪痕，左脸颊的痣在情欲勾勒下显得尤为动人，看得他一再心动，嘴唇浅浅地碰了碰那颗小小的圆点，然后找上唇齿纠缠，重重地吻下去，再缓缓地追逐。

“老婆，你好可爱。”

金珉奎湿热的鼻息都洒在耳边，甜言蜜语显然在爱欲上升之时最为动听。李硕珉的下身早就又湿又硬，一塌糊涂，小穴还在往外冒水，沿着臀缝一路滑到床单上，染出一滩深色的水渍。

“可以吗？”手指在缝隙处来回逡巡，想要窥探花心深处的秘密。金珉奎动作有些拘束，和李硕珉的身体拉开一定的距离，又亲了亲爱人像山丘一样隆起的腹部，一想到里面住着一个小朋友，一个象征着他和李硕珉爱情的印证，内心仿佛吃了重击，却像枕头一样柔软地炸开了白色羽毛，“我会很温柔的。”

李硕珉嘴里嗯唔地应着，乖顺地闭上了眼，两条腿缠着金珉奎的腰缠得更紧了。

忍耐力已经突破上限了，金珉奎从来没有这么佩服过自己。下身胀得突突发疼，即便李硕珉只是稍稍喘息，都能把他的欲望无限放大。呼吸愈加急促，动作却一直慢条斯理地进行着，手指钻进前面的小缝里，水蛇一样慢慢地爬，慢慢地试探。

下身刚要一点一点地没入花丛的中心，李硕珉就哭着射了。两个人都出了一身的汗。花心像泉眼一样往外冒着泉水，滚烫的液体几乎是浇在同样滚烫的柱身上。金珉奎不敢像以往一样肆意逞凶，只能动作温吞地顶弄，但每次只朝最脆弱的点进攻，而后满意地听得到爱人嘴里牵扯出连绵不断的嘤咛，甜腻又动听。

Gucci小妹出生那天，可以列入金珉奎此生最落魄、最吃瘪的一天之一。

李硕珉被推进产房的时候，想跟着进去，被医生以没穿无菌服禁止入内为由，无情地关在门外。穿好无菌服之后，听见李硕珉阵痛之中的尖叫：“太难看了，金珉奎你不准进来！”

金珉奎在门外苦苦哀求，小护士才把门打开一条缝，面无表情地说：“你夫人说你再闹就跟你离婚。”

哭丧着脸往板凳上一瘫，觉得人生最绝望也不过如此。两人的爸爸妈妈也来了，又听到李硕珉痛苦的声音不时从里面传出来，金珉奎一个快一米九的大男人哇地一声就哭了，委屈得像个一个月没去公园玩还因为啃坏了主人的沙发被堵在墙角训了半个小时大狗狗，窝在妈妈的肩头吭哧吭哧，旁边的老丈人一边笑一边安慰他，“马上要当爹的人，怎么能哭鼻子呢？”

可是老婆一个人在产房里面，一定很痛，也没有人陪着，都不知道怎么样了，也不知道早上有没有吃饱，还有没有力气。

而他只能在外面干等着，什么都做不了。他一点都不想离开李硕珉，一步都不想，一秒都不想。每天任劳任怨地照顾李硕珉，觉得老婆一定会被他宠得离不开自己，结果明明是自己一点都离不开李硕珉。一想到这些，金珉奎就蔫了，默默地在板凳上擤鼻涕。

Gucci小妹呱呱坠地，金珉奎凑上去一看，皱巴得跟个皮猴儿似的，小朋友浑身红彤彤的，眼睛还紧紧闭着，还没有他一只手臂长，两个拳头结结实实地捏着，像小笼汤包，他一口就能吃好几个。也不知道到底像谁。

金珉奎就看了Gucci小妹一眼，转头就屁颠颠地跑到李硕珉床边去了。

“老婆，Gucci有点、有点丑丑的。”

李硕珉惨白着一张脸，听了气个半死，对着金珉奎的肩膀就是狠狠一口。感谢健身教练，感谢金珉奎的营养餐，让他此时此刻还有一点点多余的体力生气。

“我辛辛苦苦把Gucci生下来，你就一个丑字给打发了？”

金珉奎脸都扭曲了，张着嘴巴叫不出来，太疼了。但是老婆经受的疼痛远比他的疼了万倍不止。想到这里，金珉奎又开始抽抽噎噎，下一秒就要泪光闪闪。

“老婆呜呜，你受累了，我下次不敢了。”

“下次？”李硕珉脸一垮，从鼻子里重重地呼出一口气，有点无奈：“金珉奎你到底明不明白啊，生孩子是很痛，但我不觉得累也不觉得受了委屈，我心甘情愿，因为我爱你。”

无论下次，下下次，无论有或无。孩子就像他们之间爱情的象征，爱情的延续，无关痛，也无关痒，无关疾苦，无关生活，成为将两人联结得更紧密的纽带，成为他们之间，爱情留存的证据。


End file.
